Forgiveness Can Be Achieved
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: Hurt feelings when Dark!Betty appears happens for the two older Cooper siblings. But forgiveness can be given when Dark!Betty returns now that Chic and Polly are well aware of how Dark!Betty truly feels. It will take time and work ... but they can achieve the forgiveness.


**Forum:** ** _Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge_**

 **Challenge:** ** _Bingo_**

 **Number of Shots:** ** _15_**

 **The chosen shot:** ** _2_**

 **The Chosen Prompt: (Word) Forget**

 **Chosen characters: Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Polly Cooper, Chic Cooper, Smithers**

"Have you seen her?" Her eyes lifted to look into her brother's.

Chic sighed as he sat across from her. "No." He bowed his head as he stared at his folded hands on the table. "I hate this Pol."

Polly leaned forward and placed her hands on top of her brother's. "I know Chic." She whispered with a single tear rolling down her right cheek. "I know."

"We should be with her!" Chic eyes lifted and he stared angrily into her eyes. "She's our baby sister. We should be the ones that she could feel the safest with."

Polly silently withdrew into herself. So much regret filled her soul as she thought of their childhood. Of honesty allowing their mother to put such distances between the three siblings ... that no matter how the three tried to form a tight and close bond. Their mother was still so far ahead and knew exactly what she was doing. The three young Cooper siblings had no way of fighting at the time. "She understands." Polly whispered. "She is trying her hardest to allow us in. Just right now she still feels like that very lost little child trying to fight this on her own."

Hope filled the oldest Cooper sibling's eyes. "But she not alone now. She finally found someone that she can let in. She found that person whom can help protect her."

"Yeah she has." Polly smiled her own teary eyes. "Thank God Veronica Lodge moved to Riverdale when she did." She thought of her baby sister's soulmate.

...

"Veronica?" Veronica looked up into the familiar sea of blue green eyes staring at her from the other end of the couch. "Hey B." She softly spoke.

"How long was I gone this time?" Betty's right eye brow rose.

"A couple of days." Veronica replied as she closer to sit next to her young wife. She slipped her arms around her wife's waist and gently pulled her closer against her. She kissed the side of Betty's head. Happy that she got to hold her Betty once more.

"What have _she_ done this time?" Betty asked in a tired weary voice.

"She just relaxed around the house." Veronica softly spoke in her love's ear. "She didn't want to go out. She just wanted to relax."

"Did _she_ allow you to touch her this time?" Betty's eye brows furrowed.

"Not yet." Veronica sighed. "She will. Like I said B. That more time that she spends with me the more she is feeling comfortable with me. This is the first time she felt comfortable enough just to relax." She smiled as she gently ran her finger's through her wife's blonde hair. The dark wig was behind the couch.

"What aren't you telling me Ronnie?" Betty spoke in a low unsure voice.

"Chic came by yesterday. He wanted to see you." Veronica sighed. "I had to tell him that _she_ didn't want him or Polly anywhere near her. That they weren't her siblings but yours only. She also told him that seeing how he and Polly never protected you or her when you were living under Alice's control ..."

Betty sighed deeply as she realized how much pain her brother was in. "Call them for me."

"Of course baby." Veronica reached behind her where her phone was lying in her previous spot on the couch. She opened her cell and pressed Chic's name. Placing the phone to her ear. "Betty wants to see you." She lowered the phone and wrapped her arm around her wife's stomach pulling her back against her front. "They'll be here in ten minutes B."

...

Chic in the drivers seat with Polly next to him made good time to the Pembroke. Hitting all the green lights and barely any traffic on the road. He parked in his normal spot and briskly walked beside his sister towards the Pembroke's doorman holding the door opened. He nodded his thanks as he passed.

"Calm yourself Chic. You know how sis is right after she comes back." Polly gently warns her brother whom was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Chic nodded silently as he raised his hand to press the bell.

"Mr. Chic and Ms. Polly." Smithers spoke as he opened the door and stepped aside to allow the Cooper older siblings to enter the penthouse.

"How are you Smithers?" Chic asked softly.

"Good." Smithers's smiled at young Chic. The last time Chic was here wasn't a good moment in time.

"Where are they Smithers's?" Polly couldn't hold the question in any longer. She _needed_ to see her baby sister.

"In the living room Ms. Polly." Smithers's nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Smithers." Chic patted his back as he moved passed the Lodge's butler.

Polly gently squeezed his hand when she passed by. She took in the comfort of the man whom cared so deeply for her sister.

The two Cooper older siblings stopped at the entry to the living room. Their eyes teared up at the sight before them. Their baby sister in the arms of her soulmate. Her protector. Her wife. Her beloved.

"You know it's rude to stare." Betty's light voice spoke out.

Polly snorted. "I think I taught you that missy when you were four."

Chic with tears sparkling in his eyes walked towards the couch. "Hey baby sis." He softly spoke as he stood in front of of his baby sister and her wife.

Betty untangled herself from Veronica and stood to her feet. She pulled her brother crushing into her. She held on for dear life. "I hope you realize that whatever _she_ tells you isn't what I feel or believe." She husked in her older brother's ears.

Chic tightened his hold on his baby sister. He pulled away and cupped her face in the palms of his hands. "I know Betty, I know." He husked with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Veronica locked eyes on Polly and knew that neither Cooper sibling would ever forget what was said. But they could work towards forgiveness when _she_ returns.


End file.
